Talk:Task Force 141 (Original)
Untitled Does anyone else think we should hold off on the spoilers (character deaths) until, say, after the game comes out?! I don't see any proof of these things either. I'm pretty sure IW has kept a tight seal on SP. : Meat and Royce? Considering they both apparently die in Takedown over the radio I doubt they're major characters anyway. Moozipan Cheese 22:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Is this unit strictly a British/SAS one or is it an international unit? PhantBat 23:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we know yet. Darkman 4 00:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It might be a group that pulls some Special Forces soldiers from diffrent things (SEALS, DELTA, etc) Outlaw 2-5 :I would imagine it would be on the heels of Task Force 145 and include a few international members but for the most part be SAS Special Forces. 22:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Russian loyalists? Are you sure? In the reveal trailer they say "It seems to be the work of the ultranationalists led by the shadow of Zakhaev, one Vladimir Makarov. The Kremlin however sees it differently." so I doubt we have support from the Russian government this time... --PhantomT1412 16:53, 17 August 2009 (bobobob? I took action and made a recent change, If anyone objects, say here. I also have backup to my actions: look at MW2 talk page archive 12, MW2 talk page and the Roach talk page. Attack Rhino 00:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Could people stop adding the fact that Shepherd trains Roach, as it is not known at this time that he does. Attack Rhino 23:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Logo Is it the one with the bloody handprint cuase its the only one ive seen--Slacky!!! 07:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh just saw it's probably the sas winged sword with a skull on top. I found a pic but so far all copyright--Slacky!!! 07:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :It an't the SAS winged dagger, I am pretty sure about that. Attack Rhino 05:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, did a check, and the SAS insignia looks like this. Attack Rhino 05:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The bloody handprint is the Brazilian militia. I think that the Winged Dagger w/skull is probably the TF141 logo, but it's too early to draw any conclusions. WouldYouKindly 06:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :It actually makes me think of something between the US Airborne insignias and the special forces insignias. What do you think? Attack Rhino 00:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THE TRIVIA I dont know who put them there but they ruined the story for me thanks wiki. --- sign your posts and spoiler alert is pretty clear--MP89 11:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, they shouldn't be here. There is a clear rule at the top of every wikia page saying that no leaked information should be posted until the game is offically released. Did you delete the trivia? I would but I don't want to read it myself. Moozipan Cheese 12:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I removed the spoilers. --Gesz 01:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Roach and Ramirez For some reason, it seems like everyone wants to say that Roach is British, while it has not been confirmed yet. Can someone please change the page to reflect that fact (mainly the part about the 141 being like the British campaign)? I would do it myself, by I know my wording of it would be horrible. Also, is there confirmation that Private Ramirez is part of the 141? I only thought he was a Ranger. The Gamer 13 17:55, November 7, 2009 :I'm assuming you mean Allen - 06:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I did mean Ramirez. However, I didn't get a response for a while, so I just deleted him from the list of members, along with getting rid of the other problem info (instead of re-writing it). On the topic of Roach, however, someone once again added that he is British. Since I still cannot find where they are getting that info, I am getting rid of that, though I am leaving up the part about what units he might be from on the top of the page. The Gamer 13 20:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ramirez isn't a member. Doc.Richtofen 16:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have also removed references to Roach being SAS. I made a new topic on Roach's talk page for anyone who can provide a concrete source to prove he is one nationality or another. Otherwise, guessing or hoping should be ommitted. Chell484 06:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Roach: Task Force 141 (I hope that was British) Private Allen: Task Force 141 (Send By Shepherd in his first cover mission in TF-141 to Russia for "No Russian", K.I.A. by Makarov) Ramirez: Rangers Kaiba Langley 13:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) '' Gator..... Okay, yeah, I know. Sorry for the vague title and all (just got home from work, brain's recovering) but why the hell does the name "Gator" make him Australia. Coming from an Aussie, Gator seems like an American nickname, Aussie nicknames are like Johnno, Watto, anything with O on the end (God they're bogan nicknames). So yeah, just wanting to know why people think he's Aussie....Gator doesn't seem like a name you'd give an Aussie SAS member. Cheers, just wanting to know if I should delete it or if it's clarified for something like that. Cpt. Carebear 8:55 (AEST) I agree that an Australian would more likely call himself Croc rather than gator, but the minors have they're appearences randomly generated and a random nametag slapped on them so you can't specify. Agent Tasmania 08:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Names Where'd they get the names for all of the random TF 141 soldiers? LazerPlayer L*P 20:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) People just added the names of the members of TF 141 they saw when they were playing the game, along with what levels they could see them on (as they might not appear on a level if another member doesn't die). The Gamer 13 20:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) They are the nicknames as Roach is a nickname Maybe they made up their nicknames cause they think it's cool or something to do with their talent. Scarecrow872 16:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) M4s I noticed that in the post-credits picture some of the task-force members are carring M4s, but they are the M4s from COD4 not modern warfare 2. :MW2's version of the M4A1 isn't exactly in usual military configuration, though. USSOCOM even looked at a slightly modified version of the featured rail system for possible adoption as the RIS II for the SOPMOD Block II upgrade, but declined it in favor of the Daniel Defense entry. Plus it's entirely possible that the artwork was done with the "Cod4 version" of the M4A1 in mind and the weapon was modified afterward. Ghost Leader 14:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I think I found where IW got the names from http://www.henney.com/chm/callsign.htm, has most names on the list here. User:Outlaw 2-5 Roach and the pic I removed the line that said Roach might be the one in the end credits picture (the one under the written "Mr."). For one thing it was pretty far feched. Also, that one looks like one of the Afghan soldiers seen in S.S.D.D. (character model), wearing the old army uniforms and all. I strongly doubt it's Roach. 19:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I was the person that put Roach might be the one under "Mr" but if you read the talk on modern warfare 2 someone has put that Roach is in there when it is actually Cpl.Dunn. I then explained to him that if Roach is in there then he could be the one under "Mr" but then i put that IW dont make the characters faces. ?Whipsnap? 07:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know TF141 had any Afghan members. Ghost Leader 14:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) That's actually one of the soldiers you train in the base on S.S.D.D.----Fluffylicious Gaz Somebody has put Gaz in task force 141 and it is really annoyed me and i have just removed it. I also saw that someone had put on his profile that he was in Task force 141 and i removed that aswell. So i just want to make it clear to who ever keeps on doing it GAZ WAS NOT PART OF TASK FORCE 141 AND HE IS NOT GHOST EITHER. ? BECAUSE HE'S DEAD ! Whipsnap? 20:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) This is true but the debate whether Gaz is Ghost is partly because they are both voiced by the same person. ( 08:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) GHOST HAS THE SAME VOICE ACTOR AS GAZ BUT THEY ARE TWO DIFFERNENT CHARACTERS(BLACKJACK ACTUAL-DATE 01/13/12) TF 141 = ?? ??? Task Force 145 who are now Task Force 77 have different sections. One of these is SAS 22, the group Soap is in in Call Of Duty 4. That isn't it, In S.S.D.D, some soldiers talk about Delta Force sldiers using the pit, Delta Force are an element of TF 77. TF 141 was actually those Delta Force soldiers. Other elements of TF 77 are SEAL team Six and...75th Army Ranger Regiment which is the regiment of Ramirez. This could mean that TF 141 could have been based off Task Force 77. P.S TF 77 may have been renamed Task Force 88 sometime before February 2008. Doc.Richtofen 16:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Another Task Force? I was playing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare when i discovered First in One Shot, One Kill that the Soldiers picking you up in the Seaknight has a Mark on their arm with a Skull and under that it said Force. After that during the mission Heat where you get picked up again i took a picture of this mark try take a look at it http://yfrog.com/1rtf141j It's force recon, not another task force. 19:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, they're US Marine Corps Force Recon. Ghost Leader 14:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) TOEDWY??? Does anyone else notice the TOEDWY on most on the charters places? :Hey man, you should sign your posts. TOEDWY stands for The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. Chell484 06:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry --7th Body 15:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC)7th Body--7th Body 15:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Consistent Tense There isn't a consistent use of tense in this article, alternating between past and present tense. Task Force 141 appears to be disbanded and/or is annihilated at the conclusion of MW2, but this isn't certain. I think the article should be changed to be in the present tense, as several characters from MW2 who eventually expire have their articles written in this way. Chell484 06:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Callsign references I am going to remove most of the callsign references. There's no real, solid info if they are actual references or simply just coincidences due to the nature of codenames/callsigns. I think "Liquid" as a reference to Liquid Snake and "Flux" to Aeon Flux is really stretching it. "Rocket" is the only one that I think is plausible due to the mission being set in Rio. 07:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) As for "Liquid" being a reference to Liquid Snake, that is a possibility. In MGS, he is constantly referred to as "Liquid", and he's pretty iconic as well, being a main antagonist and all. As for Aeon Flux, though, I have no idea. --Shockwolf10 08:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Aeon Flux is a sort of "cyberpunk" icon herself. Ghost Leader 14:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Unless anyone says otherwise, I'm going to re-add the Liquid Snake reference. @Ghost Leader, you seem to have more knowledge of Aeon Flux than I do, so add the reference back if you deem it necessary. -Shockwolf10 10:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) LOL, what's Aeon Flux? Target53 11:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Rook Someone change 4rar to 2nd commando regiment, take out "Weapon: most likely a supressed weapon" and change to M4A1 with M203 and a note i find on his new picture is he is aboriginal P.S. i hate them there just a wast of space. EDIT: o and im a usless wanker with no lif! YOU HAVE SOME BALLS TO SAY THAT YOU RACIEST BLOODY PRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALOT OF AUSTRALIANS LIKE MYSELF FEEL VERY STRONG ABOUT THIS SHIT YOU IMATURE BASTARD. (BLACKJACT ACTUAL- DATE 01/13/12) Oh, Aboriginals are a waste of space, eh? Well you stupid and frankly racist bastard did you ever consider we think of caucasians as a waste of space? No, did you? Most people think they came to Australia BEFORE the Aboriginals, no, wrong, Aboriginals have been on Australia for some 40 thousand years you dickhead. I bet you're some small minded arse who can't tell his sister from a person who's layable. Eat. Shit.And. Die. Just because someone has a different colour of skin to you doesn't mean you can discriminate them or talk shit about them. Hell, if you ever join the army and there's an Aboriginal on you team, I hope he leaves you to die. P.S. Learn how to spell and you gramma, Jesus, we're not in the second grade. Though you may be an idiot. Cpt. Carebear. You racist arsehole. why dont you go back and live in the 1800's if you've got that type of mentality about people like that you sick son of a bitch. im australian, and we got over that whole discrimination thing 100 years ago. and Cpt. Carebear has a point, they were the original inhabitants of THEIR (its rightfully theirs) land. so go join the kkk you racist prick. sharky_boi. You racist prick. Aboriginals were in Australia before your family. You had better hope some "Waste of Space" as you call doesn't pound the sh*t out of you. We are lucky that in todays violent world the Aboriginals havn't started an f-ing war against us Caucasions. Go Die a slow and painful death. Ugh, Kevin Rudd's gunna have to apologise to Australia all over again because of douchebags like this guy. Seriously though, waste of space? That's pretty low, not only are aboriginals the natives of Australia but they enhance our culture by showing us their ways, which I find fascinating. They live in harmony with the land, and the white invaders destroy it. Some respect, man, not just for the Aborigines, but for their land. Oh, and sign your comments! Target53 11:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) sign your posts people. and this is an unusualy strong response to standard issue vandalism. Agent Tasmania 11:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) "Winged Dagger" not SAS symbol Anyone who's done the least bit of homework knows that it's not a winged dagger, it's Excalibur in flames: ''"...Bob Tait MM & Bar...designed it...and '''it's not a winged dagger. They're flames. The sword of Excalibur. When "The Winged Dagger" came out we laughed our heads off."'' "It was designed by Corporal Robert Tait, MM and Bar, of the London Scottish following the usual British Army practice of holding a competition to design the cap badge for a new unit." MW2 is about operator (adjective) operators (plural noun) operating (verb). You guys are supposed to be Wikioperators, no? People who deride FPSs often claim the reason for the violence's appeal is the Neanderthalic qualities of the majority of the market share. Prove 'em wrong. Do your homework, sweat the clues, run the facts. Hooah? Source: Gordon Stevens, The Originals, ISBN 978-0-09-190182-0. Page 57. Yes, I'm copypasting. But it doesn't matter that I'm right; what matters is what the truth is, hooah? -- 09:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, who honestly cares? And why are you saying 'hooah' when that's clearly a US army things? You're talking about the British (and Aussies aswell) not them. Fair dinkum, mate. Cpt. Carebear :as far as i know the British mil and My own Ausies don't have a 'warcry' like that. i wish we did have something like 'Oorah!'. Agent Tasmania 11:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC). hale-hale-halelieua, we won't go round ya, wee'll go throu-ough ya! :It's based on the SAS insignia, but IW misinterpreted the flames to be wings. 01:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Random TF141 Members You forgot a couple ones like Thumper. And Also why are the canadians only featured in the Brazilian missions? And how comes you never see Australian members(except Rook) in the TF 141 missions Meat is an Aussie (he appears and dies in Takedown). Also, there's a possibility that Roach might be Canadian. 13:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) PS: Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (these things: ~). We have nothing at all to glean Roaches affiliation from. why do the only 2 scipted australian soldiers in the entire series have to dye? and IW took a few months to get around to setting up online support for Australian players. i'm starting to think they don't like us. Agent Tasmania 08:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This page has quite an impressive list of random members. However, I really don't think that there are some that only appear in one level. I just say this because I keep seeing people in levels they are said not to be in. i'd change it, but it's been happening really frequently and i'm starting to wonder. Signed Jack Grevious (6/11) Another Worm While playing "Contingency", in the part where you have to get through enemy base to get to the Submarine, I've encountered TF141 member called Worm, but he looked differently especially that he looked more like Caucasian, instead of being Afro-American like during "Gulag". Probably he has British patch, but cant's say because I did mistake while saving screenshot and it's in poor quality http://yfrog.com/2msecondwormj . Should he be noted as Other member of TF141? No. The Worm in the Gulag has a set appearance and will always be seen. However, his name can appear as a randomly-generated-name in other Task Force 141 missions. You can also find multiple Ozones in a single campaign playthrough that may look completely different. Canonically, there is only one Worm - play Contingency again and you will most likely not see Worm again unless you sit and let your allies continuously die on Easy while killing them with predator drones to make more allies appear... eheheh... Either way, if another Worm appears, it's just a random name and isn't canonical. Corporal Juan José Rodriguez Reportin' 13:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) THE PICTURE Where does the picture of TF 141 come from, the one with the picture of the team, not their emblem It comes up after the credits. And could you please sign your posts? Sgt. Jon Rose 19:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i always forget to sign. I didnt see it come up after the credits, it jsut said continue to spec ops Dave Foster 19:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :The image shows up with the continue to spec ops prompt below it. Sgt. Jon Rose 23:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Alright, let me just say this: there is a difference between TF141 fielding weapons to their troops and finding random weapons to use in the heat of battle. Just because Price, Soap, and Roach used an AK-47 that does not mean that that TF141 fields the AK-47. The same applies for Thumper; even though Ghost was the only one to ever use it and he probably just found it lying around. I am going to remove the P90, AA12, Stinger (I don't remember seeing it anywhere), M1911 (it was only used by Soap and Price), Thumper, and M240 off the list UNLESS someone provides proof that TF141 uses it (a pic of a TF141 member with a certain gun is considered proof I guess). I am going to remove AK-47 either way. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']]. 13:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I think we should put the TAR-21 in, because i found it near a body of a TF 141 member after the mines went off in Loose Ends. But, we should see if it happens again first LITE992 19:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I've seen plenty of Tf141 members using the TAR. If it's not already there, add it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) this will probably go un-noticed due to it not being a signed post, and I appologize in advance, but theres a few weapons that need to be removed: M240-never seen a TF141 heavy gunner, dont start with it as TF 141 SPAS 12-only seen in Museum, so if that counts, W1200 should be added. In the last 2 levels, you are not TF 141 anymroe, you are simply Soap and Price, wanted war criminals, so either Intervention and Vector be removed seeing as they are only used in Just Like Old Times or RPD and Mini Uzi be added, seeing as this is the loadout for Endgame if you start from the menu, not carrying on from previous level. but either way, the Intervention, Vector, RPD and Mini Uzi should still be kept on Soap's page. it is stated in Just Like Old Times that they are taking inventory, so Price and Soap's respective loadout(I think Price uses the Intervention, SCAR H and ACR in Just Like Old Times, then the M4A1 with M203 in Endgame) so by inventory, it is probably what they have pieced together from surplus. Westham09 Seen in? On the "Other Members" section, do we really need the "Seen in XXXX" parts? To me, it takes up a lot of space and the only reason it was put there was to make sure we weren't making up names. The thing is, you could potentially put that all the members appear in every 141 mission. I say get rid of them. Yes no maybe so? Chief z 11:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Infobox In TF 141's infobox; maybe someone could add a "role" section..? Or other sections, like for instance a "Branch" section etc. I was recently reading about the US Navy SEALs on regular Wikipedia, and they have listed alot of sections where interesting info can be read. The role section could be handy to see what kind of operations they perform, in my case this would become handy to figure out cool and "real" names for weapon builds.. (Special Reconnissance, Direct Action, Combat Search And Rescue, etc.) It might sound stupid, but afterall, this is a wikia! Not Seen Before There's one TF141 member I have never, ever seen before. Who is that, you ask? Ahmiran, I think he's called. Never seen him before in MW2 ever. 20:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd say he is one of them, there are alot listed, and personally I have never seen a lot of them. Random stuff I wish IW would stop killing the badasses in the first game their in (Gaz and Ghost ex, I though Ozone and Scarecrow were pretty insane too as they were not really minor characters but somewhere in the middle) And I think IW should make the TF 141 hoodies like in the game because I bet they would make a freaking sh*t ton of money off of them. Organization of characters I think we should place all of the stub articles for the TF 141 characters into one page for better organization purposes (not including Archer or Toad since they only appear in Loose Ends) TheDoctor1 17:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) yea Task force hoodies would be dope and Ghost is the easily the best call of duty character ever, then price, and soap and gaz are tied along with griggs... hell they're all great What type of balaclava? What type of balaclava do some of the 141 wwear? (Not Ghost's) 23:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Group picture Someone should add the picture at the end of the game to show all the members of the group.Radiated Raider 15:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) BF: BC2 "Task Force 141 (along with the Heartbeat Sensor) is jokingly referenced in a conversation between two characters in the 2010 video game Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After discovering the team has to go on a hunt for an HVT, Sarge says, "I should clear this with Braidwood," to which Sweetwater replies, "No! No, no, no! He'll just send some special ops douche-bags, with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns, instead of us!" Pricks Soap-Mactavish What the hell kinda name is Soap? 19:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : Also, when the team is having a Quad race, Sweetwater says "If this was a snowmobile race, I would beat you" to which Haggard replies "Snowmobile are for pussies" : I love this game :').-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 19:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Official Appearance in Modern Warfare 3 TF141 was given an appearance in Modern Warfare 3 as indicated by the game's logo on its wiki page. In the Modern Warfare 3 Factions Template, it is not included. The point is to place the faction on the template as it appears in the game. Anyone agree? KillerHornet 19:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Mabye the Navy seals are part of task force 141GHOST724 17:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Where was it confirmed the 141 reunited? Never saw anyone other than Loyalists in the game apart from Price, Soap, Nikolai and Yuri. No 141. X29, 07:35, 11th of May, 2012. Incorrect Terminology Task Force means there is 1 country and 1 branch. Combined Joint Task Force means there are multiple countries and multiple branches. As Shepherd said, "Welcome to the 141. Best handpicked group of warriors on the planet.", the second one is how the 141 should have been called. Something to add to the Trivia section. -- 09:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :COD:IRL, nope. 09:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::But the article mentions Australian Special Air Service and Canadian Joint Task Force 2, even though it is IRL information not confirmed anywhere in the game. There could be fictional units. 09:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Composition There seem to be some issues with the 'Composition' section. It states that operatives are drawn from Delta Force, DEVRGU, US Navy SEAL's, JTF2, CSOR, SAS and the SASR. The more likely scenario is that units are drawn from all the elements of USSOCOM, UKSF, CANSOFCOM and SOCOMD. The most obvious issue with the current status of the article is that for a combined task force such as the 141 you would need to have specialized units dedicated to different tasks .The USSOCOM part is extremely likely as Joseph Allen was recruited from the Army Rangers who are apart of USSOCOM. ~Nick~ 16:20, August 25, 2014 (UTC)S1L3NT K1LL3R What you've been doing is replacing the units with their overarching commands with no apparent need. 16:25, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Which is exactly why I placed "various elements" in front of what I was posting. The specific units that are posted right now don't make much sense realistically. ~Nick~ 16:31, August 25, 2014 (UTC)S1L3NT K1LL3R Rook status? In the list of TF-141 members Rook is listed as still alive when he died driving Captain Price and Soap to Nikolai's plane in the mission "The Enemy of My Enemy" in MW2. The Rook that is refferred to in the members list is not the online playable character "Rook". He is the one from the campaign. Can we change it so he is listed as K.I.A. because the only known alive members of the TF-141 are Captain Price and Nikolai. Also does anybody know of Worm's status? 01:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Models of Favela and Estate What models do the tf npcs use on estate and favela? Do they use the multiplayer desert model or do they use their urban and woodland models from the campaign? 20:54, May 27, 2017 (UTC) : I believe they use the desert model on all multiplayer maps except the winter ones where they got arctic uniforms. Nanomat (talk) 01:04, September 4, 2017 (UTC)